Warriors The New Dawn Dawnstep's Purpose
by XxBriarstalkxX
Summary: The young she-cat Hazelwood is mother to 3 adorable kits, Dawnkit, Harekit, and Duskkit. Duskkit has her whole life planned and ready to go, while Harekit and Dawnkit are more of "go with the flow" cats. The young kits are on their own trying to learn more about the world of the clans while in there nice home on the moor.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys this is a new warriors fanfic and I wanted to let you know if you want new cats please post them in the reviews of the chapters and when we need new cats I will choose a few, so keep posting them and make 'em good! ~XxBriarstalkxX**

Written By: Alex Meadows

Original Books By: Erin Hunter

Co Author: Madison Zinn

Prolouge

Hazelwood clenched in fear as the first spasm shook her frail frame. The middle of leaf-bare was the worst time to kit, and she wasn't expecting to give birth for until the snowy end of leaf-bear.

"It's okay Hazlewood, just hang in there. Doepaw, fetch the thyme and blackberries from the den! Mossdrop, stay calm. She will be fine." Mistwool, the WindClan medicine cat said to Mossdrop, Hazelwood's mate, and Doepaw, her apprentice. The old white she-cat was worried for the young queen's first kitting, but she was reassured when Doepaw came back with the herbs, and a large stick for Hazelwood to clench down on. "Good Doepaw, now watch and learn!" She came in and nipped the first kitting sac as it came out and flicked her tail to the brown tom, Mossdrop, to start licking the kit's fur the wrong way. Mossdrop had helped his sister kit before, and was at ease now that Hazelwood knew what to expect. At least, that's what Mistwool hoped…

The mewling of the kit started as another kitting sac plopped onto Hazelwood's moss and wool bedding. She didn't have to signal Mossdrop a second time as he went and furiously licked the kit. Another kit came and Doepaw started licking that one as Mossdrop was doing. _That was the last one,_ Mistwool thought as she gave Hazelwood the thyme for her shock. That was the earliest kitting any of her clanmates had experienced in a few seasons. _At least all of the kits are healthy._

Mistwool heard Cloudspring whispering to her clanmates, "It's two she-cats and a tom!" As she heard the news from Mossdrop.

"Mistwool?" Doepaw, the tan brown tom mewed as they stepped out of the den to give the new parents some space.

"Yes Doepaw?" Mistwool answered.

"Why did she kit so early? Aren't she-cats normally expecting for at least eight moons or more?"

"Well…" Mistwool didn't know how to answer. She-cats _did_ normally kit at around eight moons into their expectancy , but Hazelwood kitted at six moons. It was very likely that the kits would have all been stillborn, or worse, Hazelwood could have died along with her kits… Mistwool shook the thought out of her head. "She was just given a gift from StarClan to have her kits in the middle of leaf-bear and survive." The clan had recently lost hope after Leapstar had died, and Meadowstar had taken over. Meadowstar was quite a concern at clan meetings while he went hunting all by himself. Mistwool thought back to when he had first became deputy. "He was bad enough as a warrior, trying to boss us all around like he was already leader!" Littlepaw had said, her eyes clouded with fear of her mentor becoming leader. Leapstar was on her eighth life and could have lost it in the battle with RiverClan the sunrises before… Mistwool pulled herself to the present and gazed at all the expectant faces around her, as if she had all the news of a prophecy in her jaws waiting to slip out. She pulled her composure together and stepped up to the family of Hazelwood.

"Gazeshadow, Minnowpaw, Leafpaw, Juniperleap, Dashstep, Mousestep… They are all healthy. Two she-cats and a tom as Cloudspring had said." She bowed her head and went to the medicine den with Doepaw.

Hazelwood looked at her kits, then to Mossdrop, then to her parents. She waited until the next morning to name the kits, and Mossdrop gave her the option to choose all the names. Hazelwood's golden pelt glistened against the rays of dawn and a thought hit her. She was going to name the golden she-cat Sunkit, but she suddenly changed her mind.

"The golden she-cat. Dawnkit!" She said excitedly as the kit mewed next to her. "The tom will be Harekit, for his nimble body type. And the other she-cat, Duskkit, for her color combination of dark brown taking over the golden spot on one side." She said. Her parents nuzzled each kit and Mossdrop sat next to Hazelwood. Dawnkit nudged closer to Hazelwood, while Duskkit and Harekit snuggled next to Mossdrop. The kit looked up at Hazelwood and started taking her share of milk.

New Cats:

Hazelwood: Golden she cat with green eyes.

Mossdrop: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mistwool: white she-cat with grey eyes.

Cloudspring: White and grey tom with brown eyes.

Meadowstar: Black tom with amber eyes.

Gazeshadow: Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Juniperleap: ginger she-cat with magenta eyes.

Dashstep: Light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Mousestep: Golden tom with grey eyes.

Leafpaw: white she-cat with grey leaf-like splotch on her back.

Minnowpaw: Tan tom with amber eyes.

Doepaw: Tan brown tom with blue eyes.

Littlepaw: Small grey she-cat with red eyes.

Dawnkit: Golden she-cat with magenta eyes.

Duskkit: Dark brown she-cat with golden splotch and amber eyes.

Harekit: Slim dark brown tom with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dawnkit opened her eyes, their new magenta coloring taking in the nursery around her. This was the third sunrise after she had first opened her eyes. She glanced at the entrance and saw Duskkit and Harekit sitting by the entrance. She looked up toward her mother. Hazelwood nodded.

Dawnkit trotted off to her littermates, her paws still clumsy on the soft moss.

"Hey Duskkit, hey Harekit!" She mewed, her mew soft and light.

"Oh hey Dawnkit, wanna go outside?" Harekit leaped to his paws and looked longingly at Hazelwood.

"Sure! Is that okay Hazelwood?" Dawnkit asked.

"I wanna come too!" Duskkit said, her amber eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sure, go with Smallkit and Shortkit." Hazelwood nodded to the kits playing outside.

"Okay!" Dawnkit was the first kit outside.

"Ugh the little kits are here!" Smallkit whined and stalked off to play with Leafshade, the closest to him in age other than Dawnkit and her litter.

"Ignore Smallkit. He's just jealous you all want to be warriors and you can train together." Shortkit reassured the kits. Mistwool retired at Doegaze's medicine cat ceremony, and Shortkit was planning on being his apprentice.

"Well, at least you know what you'll do with your life Shortkit! Harekit hasn't even planned who he wants to be mentored by!"Duskkit said, who had already asked Meadowstar for her to be mentored by Dovecloud, she also had planned who she wanted to be mates with, but she hasn't told anyone who.

"Duskkit! What if Harekit wants to be surprised by who Meadowstar had planned!?" Dawnkit mewed looking at her brother who went to go play with Littlestorm.

About Four Moons Later...

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Meadowstar bellowed from his place on the Tallrock. While Dawnkit and Harekit sat outside the nursery huddled next to Hazelwood, Duskkit Sat by Mossdrop in front of the warrior's den.

 _Shows how much alike we are!_ Dawnkit thought.

Smallkit and Shortkit sat in the dip beneath the Tallrock. Hopleaf sat next to Doegaze above the kits.

"today is an important day in a young cat's life. Today we will welcome two kits into apprenticeship. Shortkit, Smallkit, please step forward." Meadowstar said. The black tom's pelt blending with the dark night sky, his outline only visible because of the moonlight, stars, and his Amber eyes illuminating his frame. "Shortkit! From this day, until you get your medicine cat name, I name you Shortpaw, your mentor will be Doegaze!" Meadowstar shouted to his clan as the young tom touched Doegaze's nose.

"Smallkit! From this day until you get your warrior name, you will be Smallpaw, your mentor will be Minnowleap!" The brave young tom glared at Meadowstar for giving him the most helpless, blind warrior in all of the clans. Apparently he was hoping for Leafshade. _He should be happy he's being mentored at all!_ Dawnkit thought as she defended the young blind warrior silently in her head. Still, Smallpaw nuzzled Minnowleap disrespectfully and stormed off to the apprentice's den ungratefully.

"Shortpaw Shortpaw!" Lionsun and Bearclaw shouted and started Shortpaw's chant, but no cats started shouting for Littlepaw.

"What about Littlepaw?" Harekit asked Hazelwood.

"Littlepaw!" Dawnkit and Harekit start shouting. The rest of the clan looks at the two little kits like they are crazy. They were about to be apprenticed and they are just starting a chant for an ungrateful apprentice.

"No Dawnkit. No Harekit." Mossdrop said to his kits across the camp. Dawnkit's pelt burned and she could feel and see Harekit's pelt prickle.

Dawnkit nodded to Harekit and they ran off towards the nursery where they were hiding in a tunnel they were digging below the smallest nest that no queen ever uses. Dawnkit covered up the moss again and she found the small mud pool from a few sunrises ago and splashed in it to hide her scent. Harekit did the same and the two kits continued digging their escape route out of WindClan.


End file.
